This invention relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly to ultrasound imaging systems.
Known ultrasound imaging systems include a display device and a user interface used in conjunction with one another to obtain an ultrasound image from ultrasound beams emitted by a transducer probe. The display device presents the ultrasound image while the user interface permits an operator to control the functions, operations, image settings, adjustments to the ultrasound image, and the like. For example, the user interface in known systems includes a keyboard. The operator types keystrokes using the keyboard to change the display of the ultrasound image and/or adjust one or more settings of the ultrasound system. These systems frequently are used in environments where the keyboard is exposed to fluids. For example, these systems may be used in emergency rooms and other surgical suites. The fluids can enter into the keyboard and damage the keyboard. Moreover, the keyboard in such systems typically is formed of porous materials, which make sterilization of the keyboards more difficult than non-porous components of the system.
Some known ultrasound systems include an additional display device that includes a touch sensitive portion. One display device displays the ultrasound image while the additional display device displays one or more touch sensitive buttons. The operator cannot concurrently view the ultrasound image and the touch sensitive buttons on the same display device. Moreover, the controls and functions that may be changed by the operator touching the touch sensitive buttons on the display device are limited in known systems. Additional functions and controls must be adjusted using the keyboard of the system. Thus, access to the keyboard is still necessary to permit complete control of the ultrasound system.
A need therefore exists to provide an operator with an ultrasound imaging system that allows greater control over the settings, functions and controls of the ultrasound system, while protecting the user interface of the system. A need also exists to permit the operator to concurrently view the ultrasound image with displayed controls that reduces or eliminates the use of other controls.